Book 6 Chapter 02. Mining Camp
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Dark Influence' You enter the mine and spot two robed figures wearing familiar orange bracers. "They definitely don't look like miners," you whisper. Then you notice a number of large cages behind them. "There!" :TRAVEL: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Alerted by your presence, the guards attack. "Kill the infidels. Our lord demands it," they chant in unison as their pace quickens and weapons are drawn. :ATTACK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You search them and obtain a key to unlock the cages. "Thank the Gods you've found us!" says one of the miners. "I'm Foreman Powell. I can show you where those vile cultists made us toil each day." :SEARCH: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You hastily free the prisoners. "My name is mar1988_PL and this is my trusty companion, Fenn. Powell, show us the way - the rest of you remain hidden here until we make sure it's safe." :TALK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Powell leads on, snaking through paths of the mine that once were hidden from the naked eye. "This way," commands Powell. The dark tunnels get narrower as you head deeper into the mines. :TRAVEL: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'The Trap' "Just a little further," Powell assures you as he tightens his bootstrap. You catch a glimpse of his wrist and see a brilliant orange glow spilling off his sleeve. "Now!" he shouts. :TRAVEL: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 103 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You and Fenn turn around and find yourself surrounded by more guards. "Powell's one of them, it's a trap!" :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Kill the infidels. Our lord demands it," the cultists repeat as Fenn turns and engages them head on. He signals you to strike now while he does his best to keep them busy. :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Fenn's diversion draws their attention while your quick strikes leave their robes drenched in blood. Finally, you, Fenn, and Powell are the last men standing. :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Friend or Foe' Suddenly, a blur lunges from the shadows slashing at you and Fenn. Narrowly dodging the vicious attack, the attacker's identity becomes shockingly clear when she steps into the light. :DODGE: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Rima!?" You shout, puzzled. "It's me, (user name)! And Fenn!" Almost mindlessly, she charges you both once again. You can tell her movements aren't as sharp, her attacks not nearly as swift. Then you see them. :DODGE: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Fenn, it's the bracers! She is not herself, nor is Powell. We must awaken them from this black magic!" :TALK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "I've perfected a new contraption - distract them while I whip it out!" Fenn replies. Before you can blink, you're dodging Rima's flurry of attacks while Fenn prepares whatever trick he has up his sleeve. :DODGE: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You grab Rima flipping her into Powell and knocking them off their feet. "(user name), stand back!" Fenn yells as he flings a small gadget at them. The device explodes in a cloud of smoke that envelopes the pair. :DODGE: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Mining Camp' Fenn removes the bracers from Rima and Powell before they regain consciousness. "Where am I?" Rima says as she wakes. "You were under the influence of a dark and powerful magic." "The bracers are shackles for the mind. We must find the rest of my Crows and free the miners." "Indeed. And put and end to whatever mischief lies within this mountain." '' '< Chapter 1 - Book 6 - Chapter 3 >''' Category:Quest Category:Book 6